Never Say Nefir
"Never Say Nefir" is the eighth episode from the Aladdin TV series, originally aired on the Disney Channel on April 24, 1994. Plot Aladdin and his friends are going to Getzistan. When they arrive, they find it destroyed. The ruler, Sultan Pasta Al-Dente tells them that every night, it is destroyed by Samir, a dancing rhinoceros, and it is up to a group of imps, Nefir Hasenuf and his henchmen to fix it. Aladdin agrees that he will try to get rid of Samir. At night, Aladdin and the gang are outside the city wall waiting for Samir to show up. When Samir comes, he starts dancing and destroying Getzistan as usual. Genie attempts to get rid of Samir by turning into a nature host and shoots a tranquilizer dart to put Samir to sleep, but that fails when the dart bounces off Samir's thick skin and winds up on Aladdin instead. Genie tries again by turning himself into a cowboy and lassos Samir's ankles together. When the music starts up again, Samir obliviously bumps Genie away and crashes into Club Nest Egg where Iago is leaving. Genie and Iago survive the damage that Samir caused and catch up with Aladdin waking up. They soon find that Getzistan is destroyed once again. The next day, Genie builds a jet plane to get rid of Samir, but the imps put barrels and explosives inside the jet engines. After the jet explodes, Nefir finds Aladdin and convinces him that he and his henchmen can build a catapult to get rid of Samir, making Genie sadder. While Genie is doubting his worth for his friends and playing a wrestling game with Carpet, Nefir arrives and convinces Genie to capture Samir while he's sleeping. When Genie arrives inside the cave and is about to get rid of Samir, the rhino wakes up and sees him. Genie realizes that Samir is not as destructive as Sultan Pasta-Al Dente said he was. The two new friends later have tea, as Samir tells Genie that he would often come to Getzistan to visit the city. He also explains to Genie how he dances and destroys the city by accident every night, because of his love for "fun-kay" music and that he cannot get the shoes off. Genie then realizes that Nefir put magic dancing shoes on his feet, to which Nefir arrives later puts magic dancing shoes on Genie and now Genie and Samir are about to destroy Getzistan. While Aladdin, Iago, and Abu wait for the catapult to come, they find a mailbox as Aladdin reads a note saying that the Imps didn't bother building the catapult and had something else planned instead. Annoyed, Aladdin rubs the lamp, which Genie is not inside. It isn't until Genie and Samir come along and start dancing. Genie relays the information to Aladdin about Nefir's scam, prompting Aladdin, Abu, Iago, and Carpet to try and get the shoes off by playing soft music. The Imps get in on the act by having a battle of the bands competition. Genie tells his friends to play faster, because it will make the shoes lose their magic and they can be easily taken off, which the heroes succeed. The next day, Getzistan is repaired once again, and Sultan Pasta-Al Dente congratulates Aladdin and his friends for their work. At the same time, Nefir and his Imps have been punished to perform a floor show with their magic dancing shows, and Samir is their only audience. Gallery Trivia * The episode's title is a play on "Never say never." ** Ironically, said phrase was used for a song by Justin Bieber in 2010, 16 years after this episode was released. Goofs *At the end of the episode Iago is seen without his feathers which confirms that he is naked. Home video releases VHS * Aladdin's Arabian Adventures: Magic Makers fr:Samir le destructeur Category:Aladdin episodes Category:Television episodes